This invention relates generally to imparting novel, commercially attractive textured contour or textured dyeing to textile materials. Various processes have been developed for these purposes with varying degrees of success. For example, textured contours are commonly provided by knitting, heat-setting and de-knitting, by the use of stuffer boxes, gear crimpers, and by various other conventional texturing machines; and textured dyeing is commonly obtained by warp printing, pad dyeing in a knit de-knit operation, package injection dyeing, and by various other conventional variagated dyeing operations.
In comparison with prior processes, the present invention provides a wide variety of results in a more effective manner with better quality at less production cost.